gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Entity XXR
|related = Autarch Tyrant |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needle) Prototipo (dial texture) |inttxd = Proto White |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = entity2 |handlingname = ENTITY2 |textlabelname = ENTITY2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 12 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Entity XF |gensucced = }} The Överflöd Entity XXR is a hypercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Entity XXR is primarily based on the , with influences from the . Its design is very similar to that of the related Entity XF, but employs a much more aggressive use of aerodynamic elements such as a rear spoiler being fitted as standard. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Much like the original Entity, the XXR has a very smooth turning radius and can handle most corners with ease, however the sheer power and acceleration is surprisingly worse than the XF, despite having a good top speed, more advanced design and higher price. The vehicle is powered by a V8 engine positioned in a rear-mid configuration. This powers the rear wheels. The exact same engine model is found in the FMJ, Cheetah and T20. One of the reasons this vehicle has such impressive straight-line performance is down to its very high maximum velocity, surpassing any other car before it, however the use of a large DownforceModifier value of 175.0'File Data': fDownforceModifier value="175.000" /> causes it to be significantly reduced - but still superior to most cars. The downforce value gives the vehicle extra downforce, more so than the Tezeract but much less than the Taipan and Autarch. The Entity XXR's statistical stock top speed is 117 mph / 188.3 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 1 produces 118 mph / 190 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 2 produces 120 mph / 193.1 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 3 produces 121 mph / 194.7 km/h. *EMS Engine Upgrade 4 produces 123 mph / 197.9 km/h. This gives the vehicle, in stock condition, the second highest speed in the game, beaten only by the Tezeract, but on par with several other super cars, including the X80 Proto, Nero Custom and Taipan. When fully upgraded, the vehicle is surpassed by a fully-upgraded Banshee 900R and Pariah. The Entity XXR has all four advanced flags enabled'File Data': F0000: *The first causes up-shifting to occur much sooner, and at lower engine revolutions, effectively shortening shift rates. *The second causes the vehicle's engine to heavily over-rev and remain at the engine red-line for a much longer period of time before shifting, causing revolutions to fluctuate. *The third increases the vehicle's suspension "springiness", causing it to bounce excessively while driving. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = EntityXXR-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' EntityXXR-GTAO-Official.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Entity XXR. EntityXXR-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Entity XXR on Legendary Motorsport. EntityXXR-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Entity XXR on Rockstar Games Social Club. EntityXXR-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Entity XXR on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. EntityXXR-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Entity XXR in a cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Note the similarities between this image and the promotional screenshot. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Premium Deluxe Repo Work *Six models need to be destroyed in Repo - Blow Up IV. ;Casino Work *Can appear in Recovery Time, where it must be retrieved from LSPD Auto Impound and delivered to the Casino. Location ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $2,305,000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Entity XXR emits an electrical beep when the engine is turned off, this is the same sound effect used on the Reaper. *The default radio station for the Entity XXR is Non-Stop-Pop FM. References }} Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series Category:Vehicles manufactured by Överflöd Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class